This invention is in the field of security and access control, and the invention particularly concerns access to door locks and other situations wherein numerous electronic or electro mechanical keys fit a single or a group of locks and wherein there is a need to control the instances of opening each lock and in some situations to maintain a record thereof.
In the past, a number of electronic security features have been added to mechanical locks which use mechanical types of cylinders. In addition, locking elements controlled by electronic means have been disclosed in combination with non-mechanical types of tumblers, such as in Clarkson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,398. In some cases electronic elements have been added to mechanical elements requiring both mechanical and electronic elements to be present before granting access such as Spahn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,727. Some of the existing electronic systems have employed keypads, some have employed cards, some have had purely electronic, magnetic or optical access control devices, and some have employed mechanical keys equipped with electronic circuitry.
With respect to the present invention, distinction is made among purely electronic, magnetic or optical keys; mechanical keys equipped with electronic, magnetic or optical features; and mechanical keys which operate solely by mechanical bittings, whether those bittings be pin tumbler, dimples or other mechanical patterns.
A key comprised of purely electronic circuitry, magnetic or optical data storage for determining and granting access is an electronic key. In the use of such a key, the circuitry or recorded data is transferred to a reader associated with a lock, and the reader recognizes a pattern or code held by the key. The key does not carry any mechanical cut or bitting configuration needed for granting access even though the key holding the data or the pattern may be used for turning the lock. Keys of this type can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,936 (Dimitriadis), U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,782 (Donath et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,030 (Bruhin et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,088 (Flies), U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,915 (Flies) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,859 (Clarkson et al.).
Keys referred to as mechanical keys are those which activate a mechanical device, with a pattern of mechanical bittings, by direct contact with the interpreting device, i.e. the tumblers or other pattern-holding apparatus contained in the lock. In a typical pin tumbler lock, access is granted based on the depth and configuration of key cuts meeting the tumblers. In most cases, once proper alignment is established in the tumblers, the keyholder is able to turn the key to lock and unlock the locking device. However, in some cases of mechanical keys, a push or pull action may be necessary for locking and unlocking of the device. The tumblers mentioned above can be pin tumblers, lever tumblers, disk tumblers, rotary disk tumblers, slider tumblers, or combinations of several of these incorporated within the same lock. Examples of purely mechanical keys are found in U.S. Pat. No. 480,299 (Voight), U.S. Pat. No. 550,111 (Sargent), U.S. Pat. No. 564,029 (Sargent), U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,248 (Tornoe), U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,427 (Oliver), U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,022 (Oliver) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,575 (Florian et al.).
Examples of mechanical keys equipped with electronic circuitry, magnetic or optical data storage or optical recognizable features (xe2x80x9celectromechanical keysxe2x80x9d) can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,862 (Killmeyer), U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,523 (Kaplit), U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,124 (Faude), U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,712 (Wolter), U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,952 (Gelhard), U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,358 (Seckinger et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,329 (Gokcebay), U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,295 (Gokcebay et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,317 (Hyatt, Jr. et al.). Such keys carry the secondary element, whether it comprises electronic circuitry or some other type of coded data or recognizable pattern, in addition to the key""s mechanically operating pattern or bitting. In some instances both mechanical and non-mechanical features of a key are used simultaneously.
A lock cylinder is the control mechanism which grants access to the lock. A mechanical lock cylinder is the control mechanism which grants or denies access to the lock based on the mechanical key being used. The mechanical configuration, i.e. the cuts on the key, has to match to the meeting mechanical configuration i.e. the tumblers of the cylinder before the key will turn in the cylinder and this turning motion will engage the latch or bolt mechanism of the lock via a cylinder cam or tail piece causing the locking or unlocking of the lock. The cylinder mechanism of the lock is generally a separate module, which can be easily removed and replaced. In certain types of locks the physical characteristics of the cylinders and their receiving cavity is standardized so one brand cylinder will fit or replace another brand of cylinder. Mortise, locks using mortise (regular or removable core) or profile cylinders (eurocylinder) and rim locks using rim cylinders are good examples. The cylinder size and shape differ on bored door locks such as knob or lever locks, and deadbolt locks. Thus, one can separate the mechanical lock cylinders into two categories, those that are standard in size and shape, and those that are brand specific. With the standard cylinders one brand cylinder will replace another instantly without any modification to the lock, door or the cylinder.
There are several cylinder manufactures who specialize in making replacement cylinders which fit in other brands of locks. In some cases these are specialized high security cylinders increasing the security of the lock by offering sophisticated locking principles and key control. Also several lock manufacturers have recently started to manufacture non standard (brand specific) cylinders that fit to their competitors"" locks. This is generally a marketing issue wherein by making cylinders that fit into the competitors"" locks and setting up key systems using their own keyway (grooving and slotting of the key and receiving plug), they lure the customer to buy their locks for future needs. Since in order for the new locks to fit in to the keying system they need to be the same keyway, the customer opts to buy their brand of lock for future use.
It has been desirable to add electronic security and access control features to mechanical locks since, for one thing, it is not possible to regulate the date, day and time of access using purely mechanical keys and meeting tumblers. Changing the combination of a lock when a key is compromised usually requires tumblers to be changed and all of the operating keys to be replaced which is costly. Also the number of unique combinations or permutations that can be achieved using purely mechanical keys and meeting tumblers is relatively low, and further security is often needed.
Many examples of purely electronic and electronic and mechanical combinations of control elements exist in the above referenced patents. Some of these inventions teach an instant replacement of the cylinder unit to fit to existing locks without further modification to the lock or the door. In most cases the cylinder unit acting as an electronic reader, having additional parts or components that are connected by wires to other parts of the lock or the door, requires modification of the door and/or the lock. These components generally are circuit boards containing decision-making electronics, batteries and electrically operated locking elements such as solenoids and motors.
The present invention relates to the electromechanical cylinders operated by a key device wherein the key device is turned to achieve locking or unlocking of the lock by the user of the key device and the key device will turn in the cylinder upon meeting the access criteriaxe2x80x94whether mechanical electronic or bothxe2x80x94and this turning motion will engage the latch or bolt mechanism of the lock via a cylinder cam or tail piece causing the locking or unlocking of the lock regardless of standard replacement or brand specific cylinder.
Examples of patents disclosing electromechanical cylinder units can be found in following U.S. patents: Clarkson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,398 shows a cylinder operated by entirely electronic criteria. The key xe2x80x9cwhich closely resembles a traditional mechanical key without the usual bittingsxe2x80x9d contains electronic circuitry or memory in the key blade, which when inserted into the receiving cylinder, turns and operates the cylinder if the data contained in the key matches the data stored in the receiving cylinder, by actuation of an electrically operated blocking mechanism in the cylinder. Another similar system although not self contained disclosed in Chhatwal U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,588 (and also Chhatwal U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,162) employs an opto-electronic communication between the lock and the key for transmitting data contained in the key to the cylinder for requesting access. In addition the key makes physical contact with the cylinder unit via an isolated contact on the key blade to power the key electronics. The decision making electronics are located outside the cylinder and connected to the cylinder via a cable. A cylinder disclosed by Spahn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,727 requires both mechanical and electronic elements to be present before granting access. U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,317, Hyatt Jr. et al. also referenced above, discloses a combined mechanical lock/key combination which further includes an electronic feature for permitting opening of each lock in a system of similarly-keyed locks, only when authorized, and with a recording of each lock opening made. The lock includes a retractable blocking means which blocks opening of the lock""s bolt, separately from the mechanical bitting, except when prescribed conditions are met. When a solenoid in the lock is activated the blocking means is retracted. The lock also includes its own microprocessor, which controls switching of power to the solenoid, and with a memory within the lock storing data. A cylinder described by the present applicant in the co-pending application No. 461,514 utilizes a reverse sidebar cylinder blocking mechanism wherein the binding of the blocking means is eliminated in case of pressure placed on the blocking means by turning of the key prematurely. Also in the same application another reverse sidebar cylinder blocking application is shown in a self-contained lever situation.
All of the cylinders described above use an electrically operated blocking means, generally a small solenoid or a motor that is released or turned allowing the turning of the key. Many of these blocking means are prone to binding by the premature turning of the key with anticipation by the keyholder, except the blocking means arrangements shown by the present inventor.
All of the cylinders described above require a programming device wherein this device is carried all the way to the cylinder for programming. In some instances this device is a special key and is inserted into the cylinder to download the data and some instances it communicates with the cylinder via a small cable-connector or infrared communication between the programming device and the cylinder.
The object of the present invention to disclose numerous improved electrically operated blocking means. In additional aspects of the invention, it is an object to provide two wireless communication scheme for programming the electromechanical cylinders of the invention wherein the lock cylinders are programmable with the valid operating keys, in addition limiting the times and dates of the keys"" operation as well as providing means for some of the keys to work only a set number of times, and in another embodiment, to record each instance of access to a lock, by key number, in the situation of a lock accessible by a number of different keys and in another embodiment collect service-related data from the cylinders for creating service reports and schedules.
In accordance with the present invention, a key is turned in a lock cylinder to open or lock a locking device. The lock cylinders may or may not contain tumblers or other mechanical combination to be met by a mechanical key. Upon meeting the access criteria the electrically operated lock blocking means is released allowing the key to turn. In one specific embodiment the cylinder plug is blocked by an elongated bar (reversed sidebar) with a xe2x80x9cvxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cuxe2x80x9d shaped end facing the cylinder plug with the cylinder plug having a matching groove. The movement of the reversed sidebar is controlled by the electrically operated blocking means and is spring biased against the cylinder plug. The turning of the cylinder plug cams the reversed sidebar out of the cavity when the movement of the reversed sidebar is not blocked by the electrically operated blocking means. The blocking of the movement of the reversed sidebar is achieved in a number of schemes where the binding of the electrically operated blocking means is eliminated.
In one preferred embodiment the shaft of the solenoid directly blocks the shaft of the reversed sidebar from moving thus preventing the turn of the cylinder plug. A spring pushes the sidebar towards the cylinder plug clearing the way for the uninterrupted movement of the solenoid shaft. Additional binding protection is provided by a small ball placed in a cavity inside the cylinder plug between the exterior of the cylinder plug and the keyway profile. The ball obstructs the keyway slightly when completely contained within the plug. When a key is inserted the ball is pushed outward and into the additional cavity in the cylinder shell thus further locking the cylinder plug and shell. This locking continues until the key is fully inserted and at which time a cavity on the key blade is aligned with the ball allowing it to disengage from the cylinder shell. This arrangement provides the necessary protection to the electrically operated blocking means as the cylinder plug is locked by the ball unable to turn prematurely to put pressure on the electrically operated blocking means until the key is fully inserted. When the key is fully inserted the decision to grant access is instantly made and the electrically operated blocking means is activated allowing the cylinder plug to cam out the reversed sidebar and turn. Upon return of the plug to the locking position the spring biased reversed sidebar reengages the plug re-locking it again.
In another embodiment the unblocking is created by movement of the locking member indirectly by the release of the solenoid. In this embodiment the solenoid with the power of its spring moves a locking member in a shape of a flat wafer upwards blocking the shearline. The tip of the solenoid""s plunger is conic shaped and in its unpowered mode moves the locking wafer by riding on a hole of the wafer by the force of its plunger spring. The wafer is spring loaded with a small spring which in its relaxed condition keeps the wafer away from the shearline; however, since the plunger spring is more powerful than the wafer""s spring the wafer blocks the shearline. Upon powering of the solenoid the plunger is pulled in, leaving the wafer spring to move the wafer away from the shearline, allowing the cylinder plug to turn. The wafer hole is oval shaped to allow the retraction of the solenoid plunger even if pressure is applied to the cylinder plug from a prematurely turning key.
In one preferred embodiment the access data is programmed to the electromechanical cylinders via a set of wireless transceivers. Each cylinder contain a small transceiver powered by the power source of the cylinder. Each cylinder has a unique identification number recognized by the system database located at the central computer which is also equipped with one or more transceivers for communication with the cylinders. In one preferred communication scheme the new programming data is uploaded to the cylinder when the cylinder asks for this data. Cylinders are set to ask for updated data, if any, from the central database in predetermined intervals such as every ten minutes. If there is any change in the data, the new data is uploaded to the cylinder and also any access data that has been collected by the cylinder is downloaded to the central database for history and report generation as well as any service data such as battery status for servicing of the cylinders. This communication protocol uses minimal amount of power by minimizing the amount of communication between the cylinders and the central database.
In another preferred communication scheme the transceivers are always awake waiting for a call from the central computer, which scans all the cylinders as necessary for upload and download of data. When called by the central computer the cylinder answers and engages in the communication protocol. In this half duplex communication scheme the communication between the cylinders and the central computer is always initiated by the central computer.
In yet another preferred communication scheme the cylinders are always active and do not store the access data at the cylinder but access the data each time there is a request for access by presence of a key requesting access.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment, considered along with the accompanying drawings.